


driver's license

by dsf2dc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Nekoma, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsf2dc/pseuds/dsf2dc
Summary: It's been a few months since you and Kuroo broke up. You weren't over him yet. You still missed him. You still loved him. You heard he was coming back home from college. Hearing that triggers you to go on a little trip down memory lane. Reminiscing about what you once had, yet really it was just rubbing salt into old wounds. You wish you could just forget everything. yet that was easier said than done.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	driver's license

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're from my Tiktok, mwah. As you can see I'm horrible at summaries, bye. This story was inspired by "driver's license" by Olivia Rodrigo so I suggest reading this while listening to it. Fun fact, I'm very lazy lmfao so I just read through it once, had a friend read through it once, ran it through Grammarly, and called it a day. But, hope you enjoy it overall! Also sorry, it's kind of short.

2:54 AM

It was already a week into summer vacation. You’re laying on your bed, scrolling through TikTok. _Ding!_

**Kenma: Kuroo’s back.**

Your heart stops for a moment.

_So he’s back from college, huh?_

4 months. It’s been 4 months since he broke up with you. You’d think you would’ve gotten over him by now. But, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Just seeing his name brings your heart agony. You wish you could forget that he was ever a part of your life, but that’s not very easy, considering he was in most of it. 

You, Kuroo, and Kenma were all neighbors growing up. You were already quite close with Kenma before Kuroo came. And when he did, your trio formed. You’re the same age as Kenma, so Kuroo was always a year ahead in school. That never stopped you guys from staying best friends though. 

While growing up, you guys always did everything together. Hell, he even got you and Kenma into volleyball. You played on a team until high school. You injured your knee at your junior high championship game. You guys won, but when you got your knee checked out, the doctor told you that you wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore. 

When entering your first year at Nekoma High, Kuroo asked you to be the manager of the boy’s volleyball team. And there you stayed. It was around this time that you realized your feelings for the boy. Kuroo was tall, smart, athletic, a gentleman, and you felt comfortable around him. 

One day, on a whim, you confessed to him. A bold move. It could’ve jeopardized your whole friendship, but you had to do something with your feelings. Your mind was completely taken over by thoughts of Kuroo. It was after volleyball practice. Kenma didn’t go to practice because he felt sick. So it was just you and Kuroo walking home together that day. You chose to seize the opportunity and confessed. 

You remember it well. The shocked look on his face. You remember you were going to play it off as a joke, but then he said he liked you back. And that’s when it all started. 

You turn off your phone and stare up at the ceiling. After a minute, you let out a loud sigh and roll over to the left side of your bed.

You bend over the edge and take out a shoebox that was underneath it. 

Opening it up, you pick up a folded piece of paper laying on the top of the mess. 

Song lyrics. 

Your eyes staring intently at each line, yet unable to fully comprehend them like you used to. 

To think, he was able to write all of this. A love song. A love song about you. Yet, he’s doing perfectly fine without you. As if you didn’t mean anything to him at all. As if you had no impact on his life. As if... as if… he never loved you at all. 

Your friends tell you to let him go. But it’s easier said than done. You’re pretty sure they’re annoyed by listening to you talk about missing him. They tell you he’s a jerk. He’s a good-for-nothing. That you don’t need him. That it was his loss. That you deserve someone better. 

If only they knew.

If only they knew how Kuroo would take you on late night drives whenever you were distressed about something to clear your mind. If only they knew the way he answered all of your midnight calls when you were crying and stayed on the line even though he was tired. If only they knew the way he’d drive you to the convenience store at 3 AM because you were craving ice cream. If only they knew the way he would help you study for all your tests. And the way he was there to comfort you whenever you didn’t get a good grade. If only they knew the way he’d write you little love songs and gave you the papers he wrote on for you to read over and over again. If only they knew the way he made you feel safe in his arms. If only they knew the way he’d whisper “I love you” whenever he thought you were asleep. 

If only they knew the way he made you feel like everything. 

You two were going great. You guys were Nekoma’s “It” couple. Kuroo always showed you off. The volleyball team was always teasing you two. You guys were happy. _You_ were happy. Everyone thought you two would be together forever. He said it too. 

And you believed it. 

It was in your second year, you and Kuroo have been together for eight months already. Volleyball seasons started up and you were the manager again. It was your guy’s first game. That’s where you met her. 

Alisa Haiba. 

Alisa is Lev’s older sister. Nineteen years old. A college student. Silky blonde hair, mesmerizing large green eyes, and a body to die for. There was no denying she was beautiful. And along with her enchanting looks, is her charming personality,  
You remember it well. She was cheering from the stands. After winning your guy’s first game of the season, she greeted you guys. Running over to Lev, introducing herself as his older sister. 

She thanked Kuroo for taking care of her little bro and they talked for a bit. She ended up joining you guys for your celebratory dinner. Alisa talked a lot during dinner. You can’t necessarily remember what she was talking about. Yet you do remember the look on Kuroo’s face. The look in his eyes. One that was absolutely bewitched. 

You didn’t think much of it, trying just to brush it off as Kuroo being considerate, but it wasn’t that easy. Alisa started showing up more around the team. Coming after some of your guy’s practices, showing up to all the practice matches, hanging around the team after games, and more. Whenever she was around, you’d catch Kuroo staring at her. You wanted to think nothing of it, you wanted to trust him, but god was it hard. Sometimes you’d catch him smiling at his phone, and you didn’t have the heart to ask why. 

Of course, you were worried. You didn’t want to lose him. You didn’t want to lose the person you loved the most in the whole world. You didn’t want to lose your happiness. You were scared, scared to ask him about her. Scared he’d choose her over you. 

One day you broke. You remember it well. It was when you saw his text notifications. It was Alisa. All your suspicions were confirmed and you broke. You broke. You tried to calmly ask him about it, but you couldn’t take it anymore. You didn’t tell anyone about how you felt, scared to be told you were overreacting, that you were controlling, that your feelings were going to be invalidated. Hell, you didn’t even tell Kenma, terrified that he was going to tell Kuroo. You didn’t want Kuroo to think you don’t trust him, that you don’t love him. 

You yelled at him. 

_DON’T LIE TO ME! YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER RIGHT? YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME FOR HER?! THEN GO AHEAD AND DO IT! LEAVE ME! SHE’S BETTER ANYWAYS!_

Sure, it was a little toxic. Maybe somewhat manipulative, but, you couldn’t just let him go like that.

You were a fool. You were a fool for the look on his face. A fool for his words. A fool for him.

He told you she was nothing to him, that she knew you two were together and is rooting for you guys, that he’d never like her like that…

That he’d never leave you. 

You believed him, or well, made yourself believe him. Deep down you were always uneasy. Nothing changed. They still acted the same around each other. It was as if your anger, your fear, your worry, meant nothing to him. 

You fold back up the paper again and place it to your side. Reaching back into the box, you take out a polaroid. 

It was one he took of you. It was just last summer. The photo was from when he was teaching you how to drive. You were at the steering wheel, and he was in the passenger seat. He snapped a quick photo of you when you just got behind the wheel. He caught you off guard so it was a little bit blurry. You were smiling and bringing your hand to the lens to cover yourself. You remember his face well. His smile. His laugh. 

His presence. 

Since he’s a year older he got his license before you. On one of your guy’s late-night drives, he joked about how you should get your license already so he wouldn’t have to drive every one of your guy’s midnight rides. 

You joked back about how he’s now just your personal uber, so why would you need a license. Eventually, you did get your permit though, since you felt bad for always having to ask people for rides. 

Kuroo taught you how to drive. He’d drive you two to an empty parking garage most nights to help you practice. You can still recall every detail. The way he teased you on your driving. The way he opened the car door for you every time. The way you two both laughed your asses off every time you almost crashed into something. The way he placed his hand on yours when it was resting on the gearshift. The way you guys would go get something to eat afterward and he’d talk about how your driving was absolute shit, even though you remember he was worst when he first started.  
You finally got your license about halfway through your third year. You made sure Kuroo was the first person you told. He was so excited for you to be able to drive up to his college. You both were excited. 

That’s what you two planned. That’s what you wanted. But sometimes things don’t always go the way we want. 

Kuroo was back for spring break. It was just a week. Not long but after being away from each other for months, it was more than enough. 

You missed him. Missed him so much. It was nice having him back for a whole week. Alisa was nowhere to be found. You were at ease. You were happy. 

But being happy didn’t suit you, did it?’

It was his last day until he had to leave again. You were going on about how much you missed him, and how you wish the week was longer. How you’re glad you got your driver’s license because, now, you could visit him anytime. 

It was going to be perfect. 

...or so you thought. 

The memory is still vivid in your mind. He finally spoke up. He told you sorry, You were so confused. Confused about what he was apologizing for. 

_Y/N, I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this to you..._

_What do you mean?_

_…_

_Kuroo?_

_We should break up._

You didn’t want to ask. You didn’t want to know. You didn’t want to know the reason, or well, you didn’t want to hear it. 

Deep down you had a feeling. A feeling that it was because of _her._

You had no words. You gave him a slight nod and told him to leave. You could feel the tears forming in your eyes. You could feel him staring at you as he walked out. You knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault. He just fell out of love.  
But why? Why did he fall out of love? Were you just not good enough? 

_Who am I kidding, she's perfect. Hell, I’d leave him for her too. I can’t even compete._

You dig back into the box and take out an envelope. It was a letter, a letter Kuroo sent you from college. 

_I love you, forever and always,  
Kuroo._

3:23 AM. 

You grab an oversized hoodie and throw it over yourself. You pick up your car keys from your desk and head out. 

Driving always cleared your mind. You always went on late night drives when you needed to get away from everything. But this time, you’re driving alone. 

On nights like these, you used to call up Kuroo and you two would drive around the city blasting your favorite songs. Usually, you and Kuroo would fight over who gets the aux, but on those nights, Kuroo always let you have it. 

On nights like these, you guys would go on the same route time and time again. It was one where you could see the city lights, he knew how much you loved them. 

On nights like these, pick you up and not ask a thing. He always gave you a little kiss on your forehead, opened the passenger seat door for you, and let you get lost in the music. 

You miss it. Miss those nights with him. Miss him. 

Miss his presence. 

As you walk out to your car, you glance over to Kuroo’s house down the street. You see his car parked on the driveway.

_Guess he really is back._

You open the driver’s seat door and start up the engine. Taking a deep breath once you were behind the wheel. You connect your phone to the aux cord, choosing a playlist to listen to, and drive off. 

Late-night rides through Tokyo always brought you to ease. Or, well, it did. 

You can’t help but think about him. You know you guys weren’t perfect, but you never felt this way for anyone. You don’t understand how he could be so okay, be perfectly fine, even though you were gone. 

You pass by the cafe you and Kuroo always went to after school. The park where he surprised you with a picnic on your birthday. The bookstore you guys would go to every weekend to see if any new manga was out. 

God, everything reminded you of him. 

You can feel tears forming in your eyes. __

4:01 AM 

You circle back around to your street. Cruising down it, you see that the front porch light of Kuroo's house was on. You could make out two figures. You could tell one was Kuroo. 

_Who’s that next to him?_

As you got closer and closer, you could finally see who it was. 

It was her. 

You could make out her long blonde hair shining in the street lights. You pass right in front of his house, staring at his door. You catch his head turning towards you and you quickly look away and drive off. 

Tears streaming down your face. Your heart beating rapidly. Your mind flooded by all the things you wish weren’t true. 

_Forever my ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I left it as an open ending, pls don't kill me. I could write a part 2 but I honestly haven't the slightly inspo for it, so no promises.


End file.
